Crystal Warriors
by Hikari-san142
Summary: Alright Hello everyone! I'm Hikari-san you can call me hiki-chan for short. This is my first story and attempt at a novel. I hope you all will like it! This story will envolve fighting,mystery, a hint of romance and much more! And please leave a review!


**Hi everyone! This story is actually going to be apart of a novel series im making. I'n hoping to make an actual anime out of this. This is my first story actually so i'm not sure how its going to turn out. One of the main characters in this story is Eric Yoshino. He is a second year high school student at Fuukiyo High. He's also one of the most popular guys in school. He is gifted with athletic talents and top-of-the-line scores on exams. Eric is kind and caring, even if he doesnt purticularly like a certain person (You'll find out who) His best friend Christian is also a second year and is always hanging around with Eric. Even if he's a little bit of a clown sometimes, Christian is just equally as kind like Eric. Although he isn't the brightest bulb on a christmas tree, he does exceptionally well in school. As these two venture on, Eric comes across a scary secret that could pontentially put him and his friends in grave danger...**

Chapter I

The Calling

* * *

><p>I heard a voice call out to me.<p>

"Eric…Eric…" The voice grew louder. "Eric…Eric…"

I was engulfed in bitter darkness. Suddenly there was a bright light that circled around me. "Eric…Eric…"

"This voice… it sounds so familiar…" The light began to fade.

"Wait don't go!" I was then engulfed by the darkness once more.

I awoke to find that I was in my room. My forehead was sticky with sweat.

"What was that dream?" I sat there for hours just thinking about it.

The next morning I was in deep thought. Pondering about the events that had occurred the previous night. My train of thought however was interrupted by a hard thud to the back of my head.

"Yo! Eric ya in there?" Coming back to reality I realized my friend Christian was standing beside me.

"Oww!" I rubbed my head.

"Sorry man! Guess that was a bit to hard!" We laughed it off.

"Anyway, you alright there Eric? You seem a little out of it today."

At the time being I wasn't very comfortable talking to him about the dream.

"I'm fine!" I lied.

"Just teird I guess." I took a big stretch and yawned.

"Well that's good to hear. Just know I'm here for ya if anything's troubling you."

He slapped his hand on my shoulder with a reassuring smile. The bell rang.

"Aw shoot! Catch ya later!" He dashed off. The look on his face… I could of sworn I saw a glint of hope in his eyes. Like he knew something I didn't….

* * *

><p>As I took my seat, I couldn't help but notice a strange glowing orb of light flutter past my window. I rubbed my eyes, the glow had drifted past. "Am I seeing things?" I sat back in my chair dazed at the sight I had just seen.<p>

"Eric Yoshino?" I hadn't noticed the teacher had been taking attendance.

"Eric?" My mind was somewhere else.

"ERIC!" My whole body jumped causing me to fall backwards in my chair.

"Huh who what? Oh here!" I settled myself back in my seat.

"Sigh… This is gonna be a long day…"

My assumptions would be correct. Today my life would change.

Today I'd become….

A hero…..

* * *

><p>The whole morning felt like eons long. I was glad to finally get out of the dam classroom.<p>

As usual I had my morning "Oh my gosh it's Eric!" girl stalkers who had super huge crushes on me. Well, I can't blame them I've got the majority of traits girls look for. I'm smart; top of my class, I'm athletic; I hold some of the best records in our school, and I'm well as girls would say it… hot. Oh how those girls annoy me! Giggling whenever I look at them exchanging whispers like "Oh my god he looked at me!" Bleh… but whatever. I try to be nice as much as I can even if there are people who annoy me like so.

As I opened my locker I noticed a certain girl in my rear vision. My heart skipped a beat as I turned to see who it was.

"J-J-Jessica!" I stuttered. My face turned red.

"Eric! Hey!" She waved to me and stopped at my locker.

"H-Hey! What are you up to?" I asked trying not to let her see I was blushing.

"Oh nothing much!" She giggled.

"Oh crap!" I thought.

"She noticed…" It made me blush more.

"Oh by the way!" She started.

"If you don't mind would you sit with me at lunch?" My heart raced.

All the other girls shot cold jealous stares at Jessica and exchanged whispers between one another.

"I uh… I'd love to!" My heart seemed like it would fall out of my chest.

"Great see you at lunch then?" She walked down the hall with a grin plastered to her face.

"Why? Why is it always Jessica that ruins it!" The girls were whispering again. I couldn't help but chuckle as I grabbed my stuff and headed for class.

* * *

><p>Lunch! Oh how time moved so painfully slow. I wanted lunchtime to come more then anything. But, I had other things on my mind. Trying to piece together both the dream and the orb of light was infuriating. I just couldn't seem to figure out what they or it meant. Somehow I knew they were connected in someway. As…as if it were trying to tell me something. "Eric…Eric…" I froze, silencing myself to hear it again.<p>

"Eric…Eric…" The voice! I stood up in panic startling everyone around me.

"Eric?" The teacher asked with concern.

"That voice… I could of sworn I-" This time I heard something different.

"I'm going to find you one way or another…" I gripped my hand on the desk.

"And when I do….I'LL KILL YOU!" My body froze.

"Eric what's wrong?" I swallowed hard, my heart was racing.

"Eric? Eric are you alright answer me?" The teacher's expression became very concerned. I sky rocketed from the room racing down the halls toward the bathrooms.

"ERIC! Someone please go after him!" The teacher cried.

"I'll go Mrs. Macalberry!" Christian stood up.

"Alright Christian! Go but please be careful!" Christian dashed out of the classroom and down the hall.

"I'LL KILL YOU…KILL YOU….kill you… kill yoouuu!" The voice echoed.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled.

"I will find you…find you find you find youuuu!" The voice grew louder and continued to echo.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled racing faster.

"ERIC! WAIT UP MAN!" Christian yelled who I hadn't noticed tagging behind me.

I turned right at the end of the hall. Christian was desperately trying to catch up with me.

My legs were getting sore from running. My forehead now dripping with sweat.

"Hehehe….AHAHAHAHAHA!" The voice cackled sending shivers up my spine.

* * *

><p>"Hehehe….AHAHAHAHAHA!" I bolted past the bathroom.<p>

"Change of plans." I thought.

"Just run!" I raced down the hall and towards the exit to the track field.

"ERIC! DUDE SLOW DOWN!" Christian couldn't keep up. I barricaded through the doors, to be welcomed by a cool breeze. My heart now feeling as though it'd fall out of my chest was beating faster then ever. I collapsed in the grass gasping for air.

"I can't run anymore I can't…." I wasn't sure what would happen to me and I was scared to find out. The wind felt so good against my hot scorching body. I started to close my eyes. Ever so slowly, and the red light dancing around made it even more peaceful. Wait…. red light! I jumped up quickly; the light stirred a bit but returned to where it had been hovering.

"W-w-who are y-y-you?" I asked.

"Oh master! I'm so glad I found you!" It cried.

"M-m-master? What do you mean?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ember and I am a jewel fairy!" She said.

"Well nice to meet you Ember. But, what exactly is a jewel fairy?"

"A jewel fairy is a keeper and protector of a certain kind of gemstone." She began.

"There is one for each kind of gemstone. One for Ruby, one for Emerald, one for Sapphire, one for Diamond, and one for Garnet. Of course there are more but those are the 5 major gemstones."

"Each stone has its own unique power and each one is guarded carefully." She added.

"Ok? What does this have to do with me then?" I asked.

"I was getting to that!" She giggled.

"Ahem. Long ago, in the land of Arasia lived a kingdom known as Crystal Palace. In those days the kingdom was ruled by King Titus and Queen Curtana. The towns people were happy and joyful. The kingdom was at peace. But, one day a great darkness was cast over the castle causing great havoc and destruction. A war broke out and the peace was broken. Many people lost their lives in the battle; the terror seemed to no end. When neither side seemed to surrender the darkness forced their way towards the castle. In their last efforts to save their beautiful kingdom five warriors were summoned to help fight. Ruby, the barrier of fire. Emerald, the barrier of wind. Sapphire, the barrier of water. Garnet, the barrier of earth. And Diamond, the barrier of light. They were known as the legendary Crystal Warriors. Together they were able to push the darkness back. With all their power they sealed the darkness away into an eternal sleep." She stopped to take a breath.

"And? I still don't see how this has anything to do with me." She set herself down in the palm of my hand and continued.

"Hang on hang on! I'm getting to the point. However, the seal has become weak and the darkness has escaped." She then pointed at me.

"You! Have been chosen to become one of the legendary warriors." My eyes widened.

"I what?"

"You must help to stop the darkness! Or it will destroy this world!" She cried.

"You must be joking! I-I I can't be-" Suddenly the dream came to mind.

"Wait…that dream. Was that you?" She nodded.

"I was trying to send a warning to you."

"Warning? What warning?" I asked.

"Someones after you Eric…" I cringed.

"Someone dangerous…" She added.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 1! So what'd you guys think? Not bad for my first time! I'll be posting chapter 2 soon! Leave a review if you have any suggestion for the next chapter (even if i still have a few things up my sleeves hehehe!) Anyway hope you guys enjoy your first taste of Crystal Warriors. Believe me its gonna get even more exciting in the next chapter! A hint of battle... some actual fighting lol! ~See ya all next time~<strong>


End file.
